SWAK Drabbles
by Tonyzgir
Summary: Drabbles are 100 word short pieces.  These, were written after the "S.W.A.K." episode of Season 2.
1. Introduction

This group of drables, were written just after the "S.W.A.K." episode aired, near the end of season 2.

I wanted to see what it would be like, from everyone else's point of view.

And were all written, before Kate left the show.

I don't own NCIS. I don't get any money from this.

I would like to borrow Tony from time to time though...

Enjoy.


	2. Comfort

**Comfort**

He's dying in a sterile hospital bed. Alone.

He needs me and I can't be near him. This is when he needs me the most.

Kate offered to stay with him, bless her. She doesn't want him to alone anymore than I do.

"He's dying, Ducky."

That was the first thing I heard after arriving at the hospital.

He's dying and I can't help him.

Please don't take him from me. I need him. He's my rock. The only man I have ever truly loved. I don't know if I can live without him.

I find comfort in dad's arms.


	3. Competition

**Competition**

He's the senior agent. Right below Gibbs. He's good at his job. No, great at his job. He's smart, savvy and funny.

He's competition.

Not in a completely bad way. He's competition because of what he teaches me. Because of how he passes his knowledge on.

And because of Abby.

They're friends. Best friends. He knows more about her then I ever will.

That's my competition.

Now, he's dying because of some stupid woman.

I like the competition and I like the lessons.

Hell, I even like being called "Probie."

He can't die.

It wouldn't be the same around here.


	4. Faith

**Faith**

She had never been a religious person, but she was making up for that now.

What a sight she must have been. Praying in church with all her tattoos. She felt she had to.

For Tony's sake. He needed her.

She just hoped that Gibbs would understand. She was waiting for some test results and the church was only around the corner.

She had her phone.

She never understood the meaning behind religion. How could people have faith in something they would never see?

She had faith in science. Science had results she could see.

She had faith in Tony.


	5. Fear

**Fear**

He never shows fear. Yet, I know he's scared.

He has to be. Because we all are.

He's dying. That would scare anyone.

Yet, he doesn't show he's afraid.

I have enough fear for both him and I. And probably everyone else we work with as well.

He should be scared.

I am so mad at him right now! Not because he's dying, but because he's not showing any fear.

I wish he would just do something. Scream, throw things, something.

Instead, he just lays there, cracking jokes like nothing is different.

But it's all different.

He's not afraid.

Tony.


	6. Firsts

**Firsts**

The first time I met him, he was a young homicide cop out of his element.

So nervous around his new boss. So eager to please. So willing to learn.

The first time he got shot, he was so scared. So afraid he would be replaced.

The fist time he saw Charisma, he fell in love. For the first time.

He's dying. Some stupid woman is killing him. How many firsts are left in this poor, young man's future?

His first child.

His first grandchild.

I want to believe he will experience these firsts.

For the first time, I'm silent.


	7. Isolation

**Isolation**

Isolation. Such an ugly word. Especially when they're talking about you.

No visitors. No human contact.

No chance.

I hate being isolated from people. I like having people to talk to.

I am so bored!

I wish Kate could've stayed with me. At least then I had somebody to converse with.

I miss Charisma.

Abby's going to worry her.

I wonder how mad at me Gibbs is.

I wonder who gets my desk. It's such a mess right now. I shoulda kept it neater.

Maybe I'll count the lights in here. That'll keep me busy for a while.

One... Two...


	8. Rain

**Rain**

She stood outside, hiding her tears in the rain. Even then, she knew people could tell she had been crying. He was her friend, after all.

And her partner.

No matter how mad he made her, she never wished him dead. Now, he was lying in that hospital bed, because some woman was crazy.

She felt like screaming.

She wanted to be in there with him. So he wouldn't have to be alone. But she stood outside instead, crying.

It had broken her heart to hear him cough. And all he did was joke about catching her cold.

So, she cried.


	9. Survival

**Survival**

he's lying in that hospital bed for no good reason. Some stupid woman stole some stupid bug just because of her daughter's stupid joke.

How fair is that?

It should have been me. I'm in charge. I should have been the one to open that letter. Instead, my best agent is dying.

Damnit!

How do I tell everyone he's going to be fine, when I'm not even that sure myself?

How do I tell Charisma? She's going to be so devastated. She'll want to be by his side, just like he was hers.

The hell he's going to die. Not now!


End file.
